


Eternal

by AzureAshes875



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Twincest, love after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAshes875/pseuds/AzureAshes875
Summary: After Fred Weasley's Death, George finds himself grief stricken and unable to function. His sister Ginny, is his only grounding in the dark. With Dreams comes images of Fred, a new sinister plot, a villain unexpected, and a call that will force the living Weasley twin to push upon the impossible. Post War fic, Dark Harry/Hermione





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I love the twins, and I couldn't help but write this. I dedicate this to my best friend, who requested this fic. Gentle reviews are welcome, no flames. 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Harry potter or his counter parts or the twins. Good ol J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy :)

**_“You were the shadow to my light_ **

**_Did you feel us?_ **

**_Another start,_ **

**_You fade away_ **

**_Afraid our aim is out of sight_ **

**_Wanna see us_ **

**_Alive”  ~Alan Walker_ **

* * *

 

_ Lightning zipped between clouds, menacing flashes illuminating landscape for mere seconds, before the world was once again plunged into darkness. _

_ Darkness that existed above in a bubbling cauldron storm. _

_ Darkness that settled over the landscape, a navy blue hue that was not natural. _

_ Darkness that was within him, slowly swallowing everything he had made himself to be. He felt himself becoming a hollow shell, facets of his soul disappearing each day, in every breath. _

 

_ He stood on the edge, whispers of fears echoing around him, made real by the hooded creatures that accompanied him to this place. A place that held his torment and his peace. _

_ Dementors always pulled the hope and life from you, sucking out what light giving force you had. The problem with him, was he already had no hope, a living corpse wishing only to go through the veil. Living without him was agony, a pure suffering for sins he was sure he committed. Life severed by a wall, a bond broken and his entire person shattered into fragments on a dusty ground. _

_ The guardians of Azkaban spoke to him, but not of hopelessness. To live this life with the other half missing, was truly no life it all. Was it not better to die? To fall into the great abyss below his feet? _

_ There in throes of death, with life fading, he would find him again, and they would be reborn, perhaps to live anew in peace, in a world where their connection was not bound by blood, but by spirit. _

_ Guttural encouragement echoed in his head, pushing his feet closer to the tipping point. Tears streamed down his face, the only sign that there was any pain, any rendering of hurt in him, agony unrequited. _

 

_ “They say grief is just Love that has no place to go. I don’t have anyone to give my love to, not since you’ve gone. You’ve gone and left me behind. I can’t live like this anymore.”  _

 

_ He spoke to the storm as if it would answer his call, do his bidding, bring life back to the dead. Since he knew it wasn’t he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

_ Then with no hesitation, he stepped off the edge. _

_ He felt the air rush his face, oxygen leaving his lungs while the gaping mouth of nothing tried to greet him. _

 

_ Sudden sharp jolts ricocheted through his arm, nearly ripping his shoulder out of socket, ceasing his fall. _

_ He looked up to find an identical hand grabbing his wrist, before it hauled him up and back onto the edge, the darkness cringing as it yearned for yet another spirit that was being pulled from its clutches. _

 

_ “George...what are you doin?” pained sadness crept into his twins voice, Fred standing before him, warm as the sun, peaceful as a quiet night. _

 

_ “Fred? It can’t be. Your- I saw you-” George cracked, epitome of grief halting his words.  _

 

_ There was a quiet chuckle as a hand ran itself through fire red hair, a comforting gesture they had done since children.  _

_ The same hand made its way to George’s cheek, tear tracked and in shock, cupping it, a thumb scraping the high bone that pulled taut skin. _

 

_ “That wall was bollocks. We are not as separated as you may think, mate.” _

 

_ “How are we not? I’m alive and your-”  _

_ A finger to his lips shushed him, his heartbeat quivering inside his chest. _

 

_ “I am very much alive Georgie. You will understand.”  _

_ His lips brushed Georges, jolting surprise, never in the time was Fred alive and breathing next to George, was there any indication of that feeling. _

 

_ “Fred...what am I going to do without you?” broken whisper in the form of a question; gave hints to emotions that neither boy had the words for.  _

_ Fred’s lips butterfly kissed his face, finding their way to the middle of George's forehead. There he pressed them firmly, allowed heat to send shivers into his brother. _

 

_ “Who said you were living without me? You’ll see Forge, I’m right here.”  _

_ Dementors began to circle around them, black hooded wisps surrounding the very air they breathed. _

 

_ Fred gave a sad smile. “I only have so much time, George. I’ll see you soon.”  _

 

_ “No, Fred! Fred, Please don’t leave me, Fred!!”  _

_ Ebony cut between them, fading Fred from his view, sharp pain entering his lungs as he tried to breath. _

_ Everything began to disappear around him, and his hand grasped into the inky dark in front of him. _

 

_ “FRED!!!!”  _


End file.
